muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon
Late Night with Jimmy Fallon is an NBC talk show hosted by Jimmy Fallon that aired from 2009 to 2014. The third incarnation of NBC's Late Night franchise, Fallon's show debuted on March 2, 2009 after previous host Conan O'Brien left Late Night to host the The Tonight Show. Appearances * March 20, 2009 - Fallon and Jason Segel talk about their love for the Muppets, and Segel's script for The Muppets. Statler & Waldorf appear in the audience to heckle Fallon and Segel. * April 15, 2009 - Elmo appears to promote the new Sesame Street video Sesame Street: Being Green. He tells another guest, rapper Ice-T, that his rap name is "Wild Cherry". He tells another guest, video game columnist Morgan Webb, that the only video game his daddy lets him play is Pac-Man. He sings the ''Sesame Street'' theme song with the help of the house band, The Roots. * May 22, 2009 - Jimmy showcased official entries in The Jimmy Fallon Dance Challenge submitted by Bunsen & Beaker, Animal, and Kermit. The videos (using recut footage from the Muppetism interstitials) featured a remixed version of the contest's song "The Late Night" with samplings of "Mahna Mahna". Although Fallon thanked "everyone at the Henson Company" for the videos on the air, the entries were actually produced and submitted (without solicitation) by the folks at The Muppets Studio. Of the videos, Fallon said, "that's the coolest thing ever! I love it! That's just so cool!" Show announcer Steve Higgins also commented on the videos stating that "You see the Muppets and you just feel good." * November 9, 2009 - Elmo and Rosita promote the 40th Anniversary of Sesame Street with Laurence Fishburne. * December 23, 2009 - Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Robin, Miss Piggy, Scooter, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam Eagle, Rizzo the Rat, and Animal sing "The Twelve Days of Christmas" with Fallon and The Roots. The performance is similar to the Muppets previous performance of the song from John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together, but with Pepe taking the place of Janice, Sam taking the place of Statler and Waldorf, Rizzo taking the place of Floyd, and Fallon taking the place of Denver. Although, like the original, Fozzie Bear comically struggles to remember his line throughout the performance. A brief clip of this appearance was featured in a montage of the show's musical moments in the 2014 prime-time special, Best of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon **The Muppets appeared again after the commercial break and danced through the end credits. **Animal also appeared at the top of the show to call out the episode number (a task usually done by The Roots' drummer, Questlove). **A behind-the-scenes bonus clip of an impromptu rendition of "One" was caught on camera during rehearsal, and posted online in January 2010. * September 24, 2010 - Super Grover 2.0 appeared to promote Season 41 of Sesame Street. Jimmy shows Grover his copy of The Monster at the End of This Book, frightening him. Grover shows Jimmy shirts he made for him and The Roots, which depict the Sesame Street characters as Jimmy (Ernie) and The Roots (Grover, Big Bird, Bert, Oscar, Elmo, Cookie and Snuffy). Kristin Chenoweth was a guest earlier on the episode. * May 3, 2011 - Elmo appeared to promote the DVD Elmo's Travel Songs and Games. *'September 26, 2011' - Elmo appeared to promote the 42nd season of Sesame Street. Andy Samberg also appeared. *'November 16, 2011' - Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appear to promote The Muppets. The pair play a game of "Password" with Martin Short and Michael Stipe. A clip of this appearance was featured in the 2014 prime-time special, Best of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. **Before appearing, Kermit toured the Muppet Pipes in Studio 6B. A web-exclusive of the event was posted the next day. **After appearing, Kermit answered a series of Twitter questions. A web-exclusive video was posted the next day. *'November 18, 2011' - Animal (and his drums) sits in with The Roots. The Muppets is plugged. Animal has a crush on guest Michelle Williams. **After appearing, Animal answered a series of Twitter questions. A web-exclusive video was posted the next day. *'November 21, 2011 '- Jason Segel and Walter appear to promote The Muppets. **After appearing, Walter toured the Muppet Pipes in Studio 6B. A web-exclusive of the event was posted the next day. *'December 22, 2011' - On a segment called "Twas The Night Before Christmas", Jimmy plays Mad Libs with the help of some of his guests, including Walter and Segel. Segel inserts the adjective "sexy" into the poem. *'December 23, 2011' - Kermit, Robin and Jimmy sing When the River Meets the Sea. *'September 19, 2012' - Elmo appeared to promote the 43rd season of Sesame Street. A clip preview of Elmo the Musical was shown. *'September 25, 2013' - Elmo, Grover, Zoe, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Murray, The Count, Big Bird and Snuffy appear, performing the "Sesame Street Theme" with Fallon and the Roots on classroom instruments. A clip of this appearance was featured in the 2014 prime-time special, Best of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. *'Februay 7, 2014' - The Muppets appear on Fallon's final show, performing "The Weight" as the big finale. Additional performers for this appearance include, Marc Petrosino, Jennifer Barnhart, Alice Dinnean, Pam Arciero, Noel MacNeal, Martin P. Robinson, Joey Mazzarino, Julianne Buescher, Carmen Osbahr, Paul McGinnis, Haley Jenkins, Jim Kroupa, Lisa Buckley, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Michael Latini, Ryan Dillon, and Tyler Bunch.Tyler Bunch on Facebook Image:Fallon20090415.jpg|April 15, 2009 Image:Jimmyfallon-nov9-2009.jpg|November 9, 2009 JimmyFallon-12Daysa.jpg|December 23, 2009 Image:Segel-and-Walter-on-LNWJF.png|December 22, 2011 Image:Fallon&Elmo-(09-19-2012).jpg|September 19, 2012 References *The Sesame Street video for "Share It Maybe" spoof the show's performance of "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, Jimmy Fallon and The Roots on classroom instruments. Mentions * On the March 4, 2009 episode, Fallon talked with Cameron Diaz about their visits to the Sesame Street set. Diaz mentioned that everyone on the set loved Fallon, while Fallon expressed his admiration for the puppeteers and their talent, especially Elmo's performer, Kevin Clash. * In the opening monologue of the March 12, 2009 episode Fallon made several jokes about the then-recent layoff at Sesame Workshop - saying it will be hard for some of the characters to find work because it's been 40 years and they still don't know the ABC's. He also jested at unemployment slogans such as "will tickle for food" and "will eat cookies for food". * In a parody of Lost on the March 1, 2010 episode, one of the castaways hypothesizes that they are lost in Fraggle Rock. Another castaway says that it can't be true, because they haven't seen one Fraggle. * On the December 20, 2010 episode, Fallon talked with Jason Segel about his work with the Muppets. Segel expressed his admiration for the puppeteers and their talent, especially Walter's performer, Peter Linz. The band performed "Movin' Right Along" from The Muppet Movie when throwing to commercial after the Segel interview. * On November 11, 2011, Fallon performed a song as Jim Morrison using the lyrics from the "Reading Rainbow" theme in the style of The Doors. Additional lyrics reference The Monster at the End of This Book, Indian in the Cupboard, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, and several Dr. Seuss books. (Video) * On June 8, 2012, Ben Stiller mentions that Upper West Side in the 1970's was like a dangerous Sesame Street. He states that there was a lot of singing going on and a mean guy who was living in a trash can and was mainly trying to sell speed. Fallon believed it was a little different than Oscar. * During the monologue of the September 4, 2013 show, Fallon mentioned that the new season of Sesame Street would focus on problem solving. Specifically, that one problem: how to get there. http://youtu.be/dXpSnloCOaA?t=3m6s Notes *''Sesame Street'' cast member Bob McGrath appeared in the audience of the December 19, 2012 episode. Fallon ran into the audience and greeted McGrath with an enthusiastic hug during the closing credits of the show. Sources External links *Official Site Category:TV Appearances Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References